Insane and the Tails Doll: A Story By Sonic Vol 2 in the TFBtFW
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: How DID Insane meet the Tails Doll? She activated the curse, of course! Why didn't she die! See the story unfold through Sonic's eyes! This is a Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall story, telling about life with Insane.


**Insane and the Tails Doll: A Story By Sonic Vol 2 in the Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall**

In a house in the Midwest, three hedgehogs sat on the sofa in the study, bored out of their spiny skulls.

Though they all were hedgehogs, none looked the same. One was a green hedgehog with red shades and a flame jacket. The other two were an azure speedster and an ebony emo.

All three of Them are very different. Scourge is a jerk, Sonic's a 'good guy' and Shadow... He's Shadow.

But they share a common trait. Their Author. Her name is Insanity Fangirl. No, really. I swear that's her name. People call her Insane, and the nickname fits.

Since she's their Author, she's basically their parent. Not meaning she made them, SHE DOESN'T OWN THEM AND DIDN'T CREATE THEM! She disciplines them when they misbehave, she takes care of them, and , most importantly, she writes stories about them.

But once in a while, they sit at her computer and write about what happens to them day-to-day, rather than in their stories. These tales may expound upon things seen in the author's note's of Insane's stories, but they'll make sure you don't have to read it to understand.

Sometimes we have to go beyond the fourth wall to understand the stories... These are the **Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall.**

**-Insane and the Tails Doll: A Story by Sonic-**

Ever wonder why Insane always threatens Flamers with the Tails Doll? Well, it all started one day in midsummer...

"GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!"

"INSANE! IT'S 4:30 A.M. ON A SATURDAY!"

"SORRY, ANDI!"

After apologizing to her roommate/adopted sister, Insane jumped off the bed and landed on the nearest fuzzy object, which was, unfortunately, me.

"G'MORNIN' SONIKKU!"

"Mornin' Insane..." Thankfully, I was used to this wake-up-call, and recovered quickly.

Scourge, however, was not. It was his first night here.

"MORNIN' SCOURGEY!"

The poor newbie didn't stand a chance. After Shadow and I had pried Insane off of Scourge, Andi came in. She was a blonde with pale skin like Insane, and similar glasses. People think they're really sisters, which is fine by them. Andi is slightly more sane than Insane, thankfully. The girls have been best friends for ages. Now, they live together as roommates.

"Insane..." Andi said, sounding exasperated, "Can't you EVER have a NORMAL morning?"

"But this is normal!"

I didn't hear Andi's response. We had all three run off towards the bathroom to brush our teeth and avoid the fight.

"Are they always like this?" Scourge asked nervously. I realized just how OOC he was. No wonder Insane adopted him.

"Yeah..." Shadow said, "But just wait, when we get back in there, they'll be talking about something entirely different that has no relevance whatsoever to their fight, and they will, in fact, have completely forgotten it. If you talk to them about it, they will adamantly deny EVER fighting at all."

Scourge's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow..."

"Yep!" I said, dropping my toothbrush into the holder.

Insane is a strange one. That much is for sure. She adopted me first. I thought I'd NEVER make it outta The Institute. You see, I'm not like other Sonics. I'm not Hydrophobic at all. And I can swim. So I was put into the Flawed Database.

Insane only adopts flawed characters. It's strange, but I'm not complaining. Why would I? Insane is weird, so she surrounds herself with other weird people and things.

We walked back to the bedroom we share with Insane to find that the girls were, indeed, talking about something entirely different that had no relevance whatsoever to their fight.

"Really?" Insane squealed. "A curse? ! ? ! ? !"

"That's what they say, Insane."

"So how do you do it?"

"One of three ways. We don't have Sonic R, so that leaves only one option."

Sonic R? No way could THESE two be talking about the Tails Doll... Please Dear Chaos, NO! Knowing them, they'll activate it... On purpose! Just to see the dang doll...

"So what's the way?"

"We'll need your phone. Then, we go into the bathroom, turn off all the lights and play "Can You Feel the Sunshine?" backwards."

"So I look it up on you tube?"

"Yep!"

"AWESOME! LET'S DO THIS!"

"NOOOOOOO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Come on, let's go in the bathroom!"

She and Andi dragged us against our free will into the small bathroom. After locking the door and shutting off the light, Insane turned on the you tube video. I couldn't help but whimper. I was gonna get killed by a demented doll!

The tell tale red light appeared in the mirror, and, quick as a flash, Andi flipped the light switch and Insane grabbed the source of the dot of red light.

"HEZ EVAN CUTAR DAN I THOUGHTZ HE WOULD BEZ!" I stared as she squeezed the deformed doll like a lifeline, a huge smile on her face.

But then I smiled. That's Insane for you. She loved the outcasts, the weak, the ones that didn't follow the crowd. In her eyes, people should try to stick out more. People act too similar to one another, so if you know one "Sane" person, you know them all. She believes that the ones who are accused of being crazy are the sane ones, and the "normal" people are insane. And so it's only natural for Insane to like someone like the Tails Doll.

But the Tails Doll had no idea why Insane wasn't freaking out.

"What do you mean, CUTE? I'm a murderous doll! You can't think I'm cute! That's insane!"

"How'd you know my name, Cutie?"

"That's your NAME?"

"No, INSANE is! And I like you! Wanna be friends? ^^"

The Tails Doll had no idea why Insane would ask that. No-one had EVER wanted to be his friend.

"Do you mean it? Really and truly?"

Insane nodded excitedly. "YEEEEAAH! I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND! ^^"

"Nobody ever wanted to be my friend, Miss Insane."

"Well, I do! And I bet Andi does, too! Right, Andi?"

"I'D LOVE TO!"

"I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!" Scourge added. He's really OOC...

"ME TOO!" Shadow didn't wanna be left out.

"Sonic?" The Tails Doll asked, "What about you?"

"Of course I'll be your friend, Tails Doll!"

We all group hugged the Tails Doll at once, and he sniffed.

"Thank you all so much... I'm so happy! Insane, If you ever need my help, just shout, "Can you feel the sunshine?" with the intention of calling me. Okay? I'll be there."

Insane nodded. It's great to have a friend like her.

Insane can even make friends with a demented doll that murders people. She really is special.

-End-


End file.
